


WINCHESTERS ON BOARD

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This is for the drabble challenge over on fanfiction.net. There are two challenge words instead of the usual one. SILK, which is late from last week (inspiration was slow in striking) and TRAIN, which I'm early on this week. If this drabble could talk, it would say READ ME!





	WINCHESTERS ON BOARD

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

All in all, the job had gone as smooth as silk.

True, would've gone smoother if Sam hadn't been driving so fast that swerving to avoid an unwary rabbit sent his stolen car off the road and into a clump of blackberry bushes.

And probably would've been better if Dean hadn't gotten tired of waiting for his brother and decided to take on the vamp nest by himself.

But no biggie. The Winchesters' lives had been a train wreck from day one anyway.

Shit happens. You adjust.

And then you kick its ass.

Should put that on a bumper sticker.

**Author's Note:**

> The announcement over season fifteen being the last one has everyone in a tailspin. I just want to say that I understand completely. They want to go out strong. I support that. I will be waiting with bated breath for how they wrap things up. I just want to say I want a damned HAPPY ENDING! And the show ending won't stop us writing. FAN FIC FOREVER!


End file.
